Happiness
by The Amor Goddess
Summary: "Dear,KENAPA KAU BEGITU MESUM" "Maafkan aku" "Siapa namanya ?" "Jadi dia itu..." NEWBIE,RnR ? '-')/


"Hei dear,masak apa ?"

"Kesukaan mu honey"

"Kesukaan ku itu hanya senyummu"

"Menggoda ku eh ?"

"Tidak "

"Aku hanya mengatakan kesukaanku"

"Tukang gombal " BLUSH

Tittle : Happiness

Disclaimer : Their parents,SMEnt,Exotic

Rated : T

Genre : Romance / Angst

Warning : OOC,TYPO,YAOI,Male X Male,Fluff,Alur Kecepetan,Female Tao

Sinopsis : "Dear,KENAPA KAU BEGITU MESUM" | "Maafkan aku"| "Siapa namanya ?"| "Jadi dia itu..."| NEWBIE,RnR ? '-')/

HAPPY READ ! ^*^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dear~" panggil Kris manja sambil memeluk Tao dari belakang

"What's wrong honey ? " tanya Tao mesra sambil berbalik ke arah Kris

Mereka berdua sedang bersantai di mansion mewah Kris lebih tepatnya sedang berada di kamar mereka saat ini adalah Kris yang memeluk Tao mesra dan Tao mengusap ngusap rambut Kris

"Kapan kita bisa melakukan 'itu' lagi,hm ?" ucap Kris polos,Tao yang mendengar pertanyaan suami nya langsung menghentikan acara usap mengusap (?) nya

Tao tersenyum misterius ke arah Kris,sedangkan Kris memandang istrinya bingung

"Kenapa eh ?" tanya Kris halus masih memandang Tao bingung

"Dear,KENAPA KAU BEGITU MESUM!" bentak Tao kencang lalu meninggalkan Kris yang sedang mendengus kesal

"Cih"

.

.

.

"Dasar suami bodoh hiks menyebalkan hiks tukang selingkuh" umpatan umpatan yang terdengar dari arah kamar sang pemilik rumah sangat jelas terdengar

Tok...Tok...Tok

"Dear ! Buka pintunya !" teriak seseorang dari luar pintu kamar siapa lagi yang teriak kalau bukan sang tuan rumah

Oh rupanya kedua pasangan ini sedang bertengkar,Ada masalah apa sebenarnya ?

"PERGI SAJA SANA DENGAN SELINGKUHAN MU !" bentak Tao dari dalam kamar,Kris yang mendengarnya langsung diam

"Oh ayolah aku tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengannya,dia hanya teman SMA ku" ucap Kris kalem,Tao yang mendengarnya lantas melempar bantal ke pintu dari dalam

BUGH !

"Oke terserah aku sudah lelah,sekarang terserah apa mau mu aku tak perduli" ucap Kris dengan suara yang keras lalu berjalan pergi

"Hiks seharusnya kau bisa mengerti aku hiks,nak maafkan kelakuan ayah dan ibu ya" ucap Tao seraya mengusap usap perutnya yang sudah besar (?)

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Kris sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman,wajahnya terlihat murung dan perasaannya bercampur terus mengumpat sikap nya tadi kepada istrinya,dia menyesal karena sudah bersikap seperti itu kepada istrinya tapi egonya yang membuat dia merasa tidak sepenuhnya bersalah

"Cih,itu bukan sepenuhnya salah ku"

"Dia saja yang terlalu pencemburu,emosinya jadi tak stabil karena kehamilannya" ucap Kris lagi,

Tapi ngomong ngomong tentang kehamilan,Usia kandungan Tao sudah menginjak bulan ke-9 bukan ? Berarti tinggal menunggu buah hatinya lahir tersenyum senang membayangkan anak laki laki berambut hitam seperti dirinya memanggilnya "Daddy",seketika senyum itu luntur saat dia mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Aku harus pulang dan meminta maaf" ucap Kris mantap dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di mansion,terlihat Tao sedang memegangi perutnya dengan guratan kesakitan di wajahnya

"Arrgg sakit...,sakit hiks..,Kris cepatlah pulang hiks" ucap Tao sambil menangis dan bersender pada dinding kamar,penglihatannya sudah mulai gelap,tubuhnya lemas,dan Tao kehilangan kesadarannya

"Aku pulang" teriak kris dari arah pintu masuk,tidak ada jawaban,biasanya semarah apa pun Tao dia masih mau menjawab salam tapi tidak kali ini

Apa istrinya sangat marah sehingga tidak menjawab salamnya ? Atau ada hal lain ? .Kris mulai panik dia langsung berlari ke arah kamar berharap istrinya baik baik saja.

"Dear,apa kau baik baik saja ? Buka pintunya ku mohon" ucap Kris panik,tidak ada jawaban,oke dia mulai panik (?)

BRAK !

Kris mendobrak pintu kamar Dan menemukan Tao yang sudah tidak sadarkan saja dia berlari ke arah Tao dan menggendongnya keluar kamar dengan wajah panik dan pikiran yang kacau

"Kau harus bertahan" ucap Kris sambil membawa masuk Tao ke dalam mobil dan langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit,Tao langsung di bawa ke UGD,Kris terlihat mondar mandir di depan kacau,pikirannya yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya berdo'a kepada tuhan

'Ya tuhan,aku mohon selamatkan aku sudah melalaikan perintah mu,tapi ku mohon selamatkan istri dan anak ' doa Kris dalam hati,dia benar benar berharap kepada tuhan

Sudah 1 jam dan belum ada kabar apa pun dari dokter,tiba tiba terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dan suster pun keluar sambil menggendong bayi laki laki yang sehat

"Apakah itu anakku...? " tanya Kris seraya menatap tak percaya,dokter pun menganggukan kepalanya

"Selamat,anak kalian sehat dia laki laki yang tampan" ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan bayi nya ke Kris,Kris menggendong anaknya dengan lembut

"Istri anda baik baik saja dia sedang tertidur di dalam,dia mengalami kelahiran yang terlalu cepat dari terjadi karena dia sedang stress" jelas dokter

"Ya dia memang agak stress akhir akhir ini dok,ah kalau begitu aku masuk dulu menemui istri ku" ucap Kris dengan sedikit membungkuk sopan lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata di dalam Tao sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan dia tersenyum lembut ke arah sangat terlihat guratan guratan melelahkan

"Hei honey" sapa Tao seraya tersenyum lembut

"Hei" sapa Kris balik lalu menghampiri Tao,Kris langsung mencium kening, kelopak mata,hidung,pipi,dan berakhir di terus saja menggumamkan kata 'Terimakasih'

"Sini biar aku yang menggendongnya" ucap Tao mengambil alih bayi laki laki itu dari gendongan Kris ke gendongannya

"Maafkan aku " ucap kris dengan wajah menyesal,Tao yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lembut dan di balas senyuman lembut oleh Kris

"Nah jadi siapa nama jagoan kecil kita ? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama,honey ?" tanya Tao dan di balas anggukan oleh Kris

"Siapa namanya ?" tanya Tao lagi,dia sangat penasaran nama apa yang di berikan suaminya untuk anak mereka

"Wu Zi Fan" ucap Kris sambil mencium lembut kening anaknya lalu istrinya

END

.

.

OMAKE

"Jadi apa kau mau menjelaskan siapa wanita itu ? " tanya Tao menyunggingkan senyum tipis

"Dia hanya teman SMA ku dear,aku tidak ada hubungan apa pun dia itu dulunya laki laki" jelas kris sambil memutar bola matanya bosan

"Jadi dia itu..." Tao menggantungkan kata katanya

"Iya dear dia transgender dan jangan berfikiran aku aku hanya akan selingkuh pada istriku " ungkap Kris memeluk Tao dan anaknya

HAPPY END

A/N :

Yo ! Aku newbie di sini aku kalo ceritanya ancur /\ *pundung*.Ini request dari temen aku chan,waks chan gimana ?Semoga ga mengecewakan untuk lu sama semua reader ya '-'

.

Akhir kata,RnR ? Thanks ^v^


End file.
